Goddess of Seasons
by alice dreamland
Summary: Miku, seorang dewi yang mengatur dua musim. Namun semuanya berubah karena ternyata tugas itu terlalu susah untuknya. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai seorang 'partner' seperti Gumi dan Miki. Karenanya, ia pun ditugaskan untuk mencari/memilih dewi keempat serta mencari partnernya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**-Goddess of Seasons-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance, Humor (Slight).**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Miku, seorang dewi yang mengatur dua musim. Namun semuanya berubah karena ternyata tugas itu terlalu susah untuknya. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai seorang 'partner' seperti Gumi dan Miki. Karenanya, ia pun ditugaskan untuk mencari/memilih dewi keempat serta mencari partnernya sendiri…**

"Miku…," Ucap sang dewi tertinggi berambut abu-abu dengan ujung rambut berwarna pelangi dengan nada serius.

Kini, terdapat dua orang di ruangan itu. Sang dewi tertinggi, yang mengendalikan letak bulan dan matahari serta membetulkan letaknya jika ada yang salah, Mayu. Ia mengenakan dress dari kain yang indah berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia juga memiliki sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya berwarna emas.

Dihadapan Mayu, terdapat seorang dewi yang sebenarnya adalah seorang manusia.

Dewi itu mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau tosca yang diikat dengan gaya twintail. Ia adalah dewi yang mengendalikan musim gugur dan dingin di Bumi. Ia bernama Hatsune Miku. Ia mengenakan dress setumit kaki berwarna biru muda dan memiliki sepasang sayap kecil berwarna biru muda di punggungnya.

"I-Iya Mayu-sama?" Tanya Miku dengan tergagap.

"Kau tahu kan untuk apa aku memanggilmu kesini?" Tanya Mayu-sang dewi tertinggi dengan nada serius.

"A-Aku tahu… Tentang musim gugur yang lalu kan?" Tanya Miku ketakutan.

"Benar sekali. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin terjadi badai salju saat musim gugur?!" Ucap Mayu sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Terjadi keheningan sebentar.

"Maaf… Tapi sebenarnya untuk seseorang sepertiku yang tidak memiliki partner, tugas ini terlalu susah…," Ucap Miku sambil menunduk. Mayu hanya mendengus kesal.

Partner. Partner adalah pasangan yang meng-support atau menyemangati para dewi. Dewi musim semi, Gumi Megpoid, sudah memiliki seorang partner bernama Gumo Megpoid. Dewi musim panas, Furukawa Miki, juga sudah memiliki partner bernama Utatane Piko.

"Jika kau memang tidak mampu, katakan saja sejak awal, Miku…," Ucap Mayu lagi. Miku hanya bisa terus menunduk.

"Maaf…," Gumamnya lagi.

"Kejadian ini tidak boleh terulang lagi!" Tegas Mayu. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang, carilah seorang dewi lain untuk mengendalikan musim gugur. Untuk musim dingin, masih kuserahkan kepadamu," Ucap Mayu lagi. Miku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Sekalian, carilah atau pilihlah partnermu," Lanjut Mayu. Miku pun menoleh ke arah Mayu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau boleh memilih partnermu. Dan pastikan dia adalah seseorang yang baik. Juga pilihkan partner dewi musim gugur dan juga dewi musim gugur. Aku percayakan tugas ini kepadamu, Miku. Bagaimana? Atau apakah kau perlu bantuan seseorang?" Tanya Mayu.

"Kurasa aku hanya memerlukan Gumi dan Miki! Dan terima kasih telah mempercayakan hal ini kepadaku!" Ucap Miku lalu membungkukkan badan 45 derajat ke arah Mayu dengan ceria. Mayu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang," Perintah Mayu. Miku mengangguk semangat lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>DRAP DRAP DRAP<p>

"Tadaima!" Jerit Miku saat sampai ke rumahnya. Ia pun segera meletakkan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ah! Miku! Okaerinasai!" Ucap ayah Miku, yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Dimana okaa-san?" Tanya Miku kebingungan.

"Sedang belanja," Jawab Mikuo pendek lalu kembali menekuni koran yang dibacanya.

Ya, selain sebagai dewi, Miku hanya hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Tak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang dewi. Tentunya kecuali para dewi yang lain, yang merupakan teman sekelas Miku di VocaUtau gakuen.

"Ohh…," Miku pun hanya ber-oh pendek lalu kembali naik ke kamarnya dan berbaring di atas kasur queen size miliknya.

"Siapa ya yang akan cocok menjadi partnerku?" Pikir Miku. Tiba-tiba, wajah senpainya tampak di benaknya.

BLUSH

Langsung saja muka Miku menjadi semerah tomat memikirkannya.

"KYAA! JANGAN BERCANDA! NGAK MUNGKIN KAITO-SENPAI JADI PARTNERKU!" Ucap Miku sambil senyam-senyum dan berguling-guling di kasurnya serta memukuli boneka beruangnya yang tidak bersalah (Alicia: KYAAA! BEARKU DIRUSAK! *TBA nya kambuh ._.*)

Lalu semua itu berakhir dengan Miku yang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak elit dan juga ngak imut banget ngak seperti Princess of the World (Alicia: WELEH NYASSAR KE LAGUNYA THE WORLD IS MINE? *ditabok*)

**Keesokan harinya…**

"MIKU! BAGUN!" Jerit Kaiko, okaa-sannya Miku sambil menarik-narik selimut Miku yang tidak kunjung lepas.

"Ugh… Sebentar lagii…," Erang Miku lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga selimutnya mengerat.

"Ck ck ck… Katanya pengen cepet ketemu Luka sama Miki, kamu tu gimana sih?" Tanya Kaiko tidak puas.

"Ahh… Itu bisa dipikir nanti. Sekarang tidur… Zzz," Jawab Miku lagi.

"Lagian ini sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit lho," Lanjut Kaiko.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loading 100% complete!

"GYAAAA! Aku telat!" Jerit Miku cepat lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Kaiko langsung geleng-geleng kepala lalu turun ke lantai satu, tempat ruang makan dan tamu.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku turun dan langsung menyambar roti berselai negi ayahnya yang mendapatkan protes gratis dari ayahnya.

"Itu rotiku!" Jerit Mikuo histeris.

"Swalahnwya swendiri tidak dimakwan-makwan!" Ucap Miku dengan mulut penuh dengan roti lalu langsung menelannya sekali gigit dan segera memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Mikuo langsung menangis di pojokan. Kaiko yang sudah sering melihat hal seperti itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ittekimasu!" Ucap Miku semangat sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Itterashai!" Jawab Kaiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

><p>"Nee, Miku. Jadi kau ditugaskan untuk mencari partner dewi keempat, dewi keempat, serta partnermu sendiri?" Tanya Miki yang sudah mendengar semua cerita Miku.<p>

Miku mengangguk.

"Untuk dewi keempat aku tidak tahu siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi kandidatnya… Tapi untuk partnernya kurasa Kagamine-san akan cocok…," Pikir Gumi dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Menerutmu begitu?" Tanya Miku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Miki dan Gumi mengangguk.

"Iya, maksudku dia kan orangnya dapat dipercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia. Walaupun aku tahu sifatnya agak dingin…," Jelas Miki lagi.

"Tapi kan Kagamine-san tidak suka siapa-siapa!" Teriak Miku kebinggungan.

"Emm… Ah, daripada memikirkan itu, apa kau tahu kalau ada murid baru hari ini?" Tanya Miki lagi.

Gumi dan Miku menggeleng.

"Seriously?!" Jerit Miki kaget.

"Kami kan bukan tukang ngossip seperti kau, Miki," Ucap Gumi diiringi anggukan dari Miku.

"Yah… Denger-denger sih begitu. Aku lupa siapa namanya, tapi dari yang kudengar ia anak perempuan," Jelas Miki lagi. Luka dan Miku pun mengangguk dan melihat sekeliling. Kelihatannya semua anak di kelas itu sudah tahu tentang hal itu.

Luka-sensei pun segera memasuki kelas. Sekelas langsung duduk kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Minna, hari ini, kita akan mendapatkan seorang murid baru!" Ucapnya ceria. Lalu mengisyaratkan seseorang di luar untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Masuklah seorang gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Ia mengenakan kacamata berlensa cukup tebal dan juga menguncir rambutnya gaya dua kebawah.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan bersekolah disini. Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku," Ucap gadis itu dengan nada ragu. Sekelas langsung terdiam.

"Kagamine?"

"Sama seperti Kagamine Len?"

"Apa mungkin mereka kerabat?"

"Mereka mirip kan?"

"Mungkin saudara!"

Kira-kira itulah bisik-bisik seluruh kelas. Rin hanya diam di depan kelas dengan wajah kebinggungan.

"Jadi, Rin-chan bisa duduk di sebelah Miku-chan!" Ucap Luka sensei, menyadarkan semua murid dari bisik-bisikkan sesat mereka. Rin hanya mengangguk ragu lalu berjalan kearah sebuah kursi kosong yang ditunjukkan Luka sensei tadi.

Dengan cepat, Rin meletakkan tasnya dan juga barang-barangnya lalu duduk.

"Halo! Namaku Hatsune Miku! Panggil saja Miku!" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum ceria. Rin mengangguk.

"Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku Miku-chan…," Ucap Rin dengan suara kecilnya.

* * *

><p>Alicia: WEEEEEEE AKHIRNYA SELESAI CH 1! XD<p>

Rin: PROTES! Harusnya Alice tuh belajar! Bukannya mbuat fict gaje beginian! Senin tuh masih ada ulangan tahu! TTWTT

Len: Betul tuh! Sudah nilai jelek! Apalagi IPAmu itu!

Alicia: HUWWEEEE KOK BISA TAHU NILAI IPAKU JELEK?!

Rin: Tentu saja tahu, Len baru saja nyuri ulangan IPAmu.

Len: *ngendap-ngendap pergi*

Alicia: Ohohoho… Jadi ada yang mau mbocorin nilaku ke para readers ya? Takkan kubiarkan! *ngepung Len* *Bawa tali rafia biru, lapban, gunting, kain kafan (?)*

-MAAF SEBAIKNYA AKSI GORE OLEH SI AUTHOR GAJE ITU DI-SKIP!-

Alicia: Baikkk… Bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Jelek? Bagus? Idenya sudah lama, tapi baru bisa ngetik sekarang ._. *Len sudah dijadikan pocong hidup*

Semuanya + Alicia: Jadi… Mohon reviewnya! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Goddess of Seasons-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance, Humor (Slight).**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Miku, seorang dewi yang mengatur dua musim. Namun semuanya berubah karena ternyata tugas itu terlalu susah untuknya. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai seorang 'partner' seperti Gumi dan Miki. Karenanya, ia pun ditugaskan untuk mencari/memilih dewi keempat serta mencari partnernya sendiri…**

"Nee, Yukari-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita takkan boleh membiarkan bangsa dewi itu bertambah," Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna keemasan sambil bersujud hormat kepada gadis berambut ungu dihadapannya yang dipanggil 'Yukari-sama' tersebut.

Yukari di depannya itu berambut ungu muda dikuncir dua kebawah. Ia sedang memakan buah anggur yang terletak di meja sebelah kursi yang kini tengah didudukinya.

"Hm… Jadi ketiga dewi itu kini sedang berencana untuk mencari dewi keempat, bukan begitu?" Tanya Yukari sambil tersenyum menakutkan. Lelaki dihadapannya itu mengangguk.

"Utus salah satu anak buahmu untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Kita harus mencegahnya dengan cara menyingkirkan ketiga dewi tersebut."

"Ha'i, Yukari-sama, akan segera kulaksanakan."

.

.

.

"WUAAA! Ini indah sekali!" Jerit Rin kegirangan ketika melihat pemandangan yang terletak dihadapannya tersebut.

Langit biru cerah sebagai landasan dari para awan yang memiliki berbagai bentuk. Burung-burung kecil berterbangan dengan indahnya. Apalagi dengan adanya bangunan-bangunan dibawah langit tersebut.

Contohnya adalah menara Tokyo yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat Rin sekarang. Menara itu menjulang tinggi ditengah kota.

"Nee, Miku! Darimana kau tahu tempat ini? Tempat ini luar biasa!" Pekik Rin gembira sambil tersenyum ceria.

Miku yang berada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum gembira mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya sudah cukup lama saat mencoba melarikan diri dari Meiko-sensei. Biasanya aku makan siang disini bersama dengan Gumi dan Miki. Namun sayangnya mereka tidak bisa ikut makan bersama kita hari ini. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka itu anggota OSIS?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai makan saja!" Pekik Miku tiba-tiba lalu segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk –tentunya di lantai. Rin ikut duduk disebelah Miku sambil meletakkan bentonya di tanah, lalu membukanya.

Ah, kini Miku dan Rin sedang bersama-sama berada di atap sekolah. Saat ini merupakan jam makan siang, dan tempat terbagus untuk makan adalah atap sekolah. Mereka baru saja berteman seminggu yang lalu. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata mereka akan menjadi sangat dekat? Walaupun begitu, Rin belum terlalu dekat dengan Gumi dan Miki.

Atap sekolah cukup luas. Cukup untuk sekitar dua puluh orang. Dan disini juga terdapat pagar pembatas supaya seseorang tidak akan terjatuh dari atap tersebut.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap mereka berdua kompak lalu mulai memakan bekal mereka. Rin melahap bekalnya secara perlahan. Ia membawa roti _sandwich_ dengan penutup sebuah jeruk.

Sedangkan Miku sedang memakan bihun yang dengan 'sukacita' dibuat oleh ayahnya. Penutupnya adalah sebuah jus negi yang di-blender dengan cepat-cepatan oleh ibunya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka selesai dengan makanan mereka.

"UAA… Kenyangnya~," Pekik Miku gembira ketika ia sudah menghabiskan makannya.

"Em… Rin? Kau sudah habis belum?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin yang kini tengah memakan jeruknya.

"Eh? Tinggal jeruk doang kok…," Jawab Rin sambil tetap fokus dengan jeruknya.

"Tapi kenapa makan jeruknya lama banget?!"

"Kan kalau makan harus dinikmati jadi makanya harus sedikit-sedikit~! Apalagi jeruk itu kan enak~!"

Langsung saja Miku sweatdrop ditempat, "Aku ngak pernah nyangka kalau kadang Rin itu seperti ini…"

.

.

.

"Ne, Gumi… Apa kau sudah teliti siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam sekolah ini?" Tanya Miki. Gumi dan Miki adalah salah satu bagian OSIS, seperti yang kubilang, namun mereka berada di seksi yang berbeda. Miki adalah bendahara, sedangkan Gumi sekretaris. Dan itu berarti, ialah yang terkadang membantu mengurusi dokumen-dokumen sekolah.

Kini Gumi dan Miki hendak kembali ke kelas mereka karena jam makan siang telah habis. Mereka tadi hanya makan lalu membantu di ruang OSIS sebentar.

Gumi mengangguk, "Iya. Aku sudah menelitinya! Dan untuk kelas kita, akan ada beberapa murid baru lagi."

"Beberapa itu maksudmu berapa?" Tanya Miki tidak sabar.

"Ah… Maksudku ya lebih dari satu begitu, atau lebih tepatnya ada tiga orang."

"TIGA?!" Jerit Miki tidak percaya.

"Yup. Kalau tidak salah… Akita… Akira… Atau siapa Neru gitu…," Ucap Gumi. Miki mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Yang kedua kalau tidak salah sih bernama Hibiki Lui…" Lanjut Gumi, "Dan yang terakhir…," Gumi menggantungkan kata-katanya, kelihatannya ia agak binggung.

"Kagami… Kagane… Atau-"

"Siapa?"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Kalau tidak salah… Kagamine Rinto!"

"EH?! KAGAMINE LAGI?!" Jerit Miki tidak percaya. Gumi tersenyum geli lalu menoleh kearah Miki.

"Kurasa kelas kita akan menjadi menarik. Apalagi dengan adanya ketiga Kagamine yang 'kelihatannya' memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda."

Miki hanya mengangguk lalu bertanya. 

"Menurutmu, ada tidak diantara mereka yang merupakan mata-mata?" Tanya Miki penasaran. Gumi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku bahkan takkan curiga jika ketiga orang itu adalah mata-mata."

"Aku tidak yakit ketiga-tiganya merupakan mata-mata. Ia takkan seceroboh itu hingga memasukkan tiga mata-mata di kelas yang sama," Ucap Miki dengan pandangan menerawang. Gumi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Miki.

"Kau benar! Kurasa hanya satu atau dua diantara mereka adalah mata-mata."

Miki mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku sendiri cukup yakin kalau hanya dua orang atau bahkan satu yang merupakan mata-mata. Karena Yukari pasti akan membalaskan dendamnya."

.

Alicia: Wuee~ Selesai nih chapter! Kyaa! XD Alice seneng sudah selesai nih chap, tapi mungkin otak Alice bakalan nge-hang untuk chap selanjutnya #digiles… Dan makan dinikmati itu True Storynya Alice sama temen XD Maaf pendek… Alice usahakan panjang chap selanjutnya… XC

Rin: Author sarap ini balik melanjutkan fict2 gajenya yang lama OAO

Len: Dan kita lagi-lagi jadi korbannya…

Alicia: Mau gimana lagi? Kalian tuh pairing favoritku XD

Len & Rin: *pundung di pojokan*

Kyoko: … Bener-bener deh… Sudah ah! Dibawah ini balasan reviewnya~!

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya… Alice gabisa IPA (OAO') Nilai Alice njeblok di IPA… Arigatou Kei~! XD

Ini sudah lanjut, Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Iya donk… Rin pasti akan jadi yang ke-empat XD Arigatou sudah ditunggu! Dan maaf lama QAQ

Sekali lagi Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kurotori Rei**

Alice juga niatnya gitu kok XD RinLen lalu MiKai! X3

Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Rei sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk me-review! XD

**-Kagamine Ririka**

E-Eh? Benarkah? Arigatou! Padahal Alice kira fict Alice kalau boleh jujur itu gaje2 QAQ XD

Ehehe, iya masih banyak yang In Progress… Tapi beberapa sudah mau selesai kok XD #TinggaltergantungAlice-nyaajasih…

Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kireina Yume**

Ini sudah lanjut Kireina Yume-san… Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

Pasti RinLen kok! Alice juga selalu support RinLen XD

**-Celia Viona**

Kok ketawa Vi? XD Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Arrow-chan3**

Ehehe… 3-chan, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Fortun-chan**

Yoroshiku juga! Terserah mau panggil Alice apa X3 Iyaa… Masih banyak yang belum selesai… Tapi ngak akan di diskon kok! XD Arigatou Fortun-chan sudah me-review! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Goddess of Seasons-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance, Humor (Slight).**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Miku, seorang dewi yang mengatur dua musim. Namun semuanya berubah karena ternyata tugas itu terlalu susah untuknya. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai seorang 'partner' seperti Gumi dan Miki. Karenanya, ia pun ditugaskan untuk mencari/memilih dewi keempat serta mencari partnernya sendiri…**

"Minna! Ada beberapa murid _transfer_ dari sekolah lain yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas ini, baik-baik dengannya ya!" Jelas Luka sensei ceria di depan kelas. Semua murid yang disana langsung mendelik.

"Beberapa?!" Pikir mereka dalam hati. Baru saja kelas mereka ditambahi satu anak bernama Rin, sekarang akan ada 'beberapa' murid masuk lagi ke sekolah ini? Ditambah lagi di kelas yang sama?

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah dua anak berambut kuning keemasan dan oranye. Anak pertama adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan, sedangkan yang kedua anak lelaki berambut oranye ke-pink sedikit.

"Akita Neru. Yoroshiku," ucap gadis berambut emas itu dengan nada sedatar-datarnya, bahkan wajahnya juga datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hibiki Lui, yoroshiku," ucap lelaki berambut oranye ke-pink-an itu sambil tersenyum sopan, membuat beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik ceria. Kelihatannya ia cukup ramah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian duduk di-"

_BRAK!_

Ucapan Luka sensei dipotong oleh suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde yang terlihat lelah dan tidak terlalu rapi karena habis berlari.

Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik dan terkikik kecil. Sedangkan dua orang murid baru di depan hanya menatap sang pendatang baru dengan tatapan datar.

"Sensei! Maaf terlambat!" Jerit lelaki berambut honeyblonde dengan beberapa jepit putih di rambutnya itu. Luka sensei menatap murid baru masuk itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau seharusnya tahu ini merupakan hari pertamamu. Apa alasanmu terlambat?" Tanya Luka sensei dengan nada selidik.

"A-Aku tadi membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan," ucapnya. Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meragukan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Tanya Luka lagi. Lelaki itu mengangguk tegas. Akhirnya, Luka sensei membiarkannya pergi dan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Kagamine Rinto! Yoroshiku!" Jelas lelaki yang ternyata bernama Rinto itu dengan nada ceria dan _cheerful_. Luka mengangguk-angguk setelah Rinto memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menunjuk tiga kursi berjejer yang berada di tempat duduk belakang.

Ketiga murid baru itu mengangguk kecil lalu segera berjalan dan duduk di barisan belakang. Luka mengangguk lagi lalu beranjak memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu semenjak pengenalan ketiga murid baru tersebut. Rin dan Len bahkan belum berbicara sama sekali. Sedangkan Miku dan Kaito? Tidak usah ditanya, setiap hari Miku ngotot untuk pergi ke kelas Kaito hanya untuk menyapanya saja.

Reaksi Kaito? Tentu saja sweatdrop di tempat. Dan korban yang ia seret bersamanya tentu saja Rin. Gumi dan Gumo? Mereka sudah berpacaran. Miki dan Piko? Mereka juga sudah berpacaran. Luka dan Gakupo? Mereka malah sudah ni- Eh! Kok nyassar kesini?

Sekarang merupakan pelajaran Luna-sensei. Pelajaran seni budaya. Sekarang merupakan pelajaran mengenai seni grafis. Dan Luna-sensei sangat menyukai yang namanya tugas kelompok.

"Minna-san, karena sudah lama kita tidak mengadakan tugas kelompok, kita akan mengadakannya sekarang," ucap Luna-sensei sambil tersenyum. Semua anak di kelas itu menjerit. Hampir semua anak di kelas itu harap harap cemas mengenai tugas kelompok itu.

"Sensei akan mencampur murid cewek dengan cowok."

Dengan sederet kata tersebut, mampu membuat murid-murid menggerutu pelan. Mungkin ada yang senang, namun itu sama sekali tidak diperlihatkan olehnya.

Lalu Luna-sensei mulai mengambil sebuah notes dan membalik-balik halaman lembarnya hingga sampai pada sebuah halaman dimana tertera nama-nama murid yang sudah dikelompokkan olehnya.

"Ohya, grup ini grup permanen untuk kelas sepuluh ini! Ingat grup kalian! Grup pertama: Hatsune Miku, Gumi Megpoid, Gumo Megpoid, dan Hibiki Lui. Grup kedua: Akita Neru, Akita Nero, Furukawa Miki, Utatane Piko. Grup ketiga: Suzune Ring, Fujisaki Mikuo, dan Kagamine Lenka. Grup keempat: Kagamine Rinto, Kagamine Rin, dan Kagamine Len. Grup kelima: Tone Rion, Hiragane Kokone, dan Hiyama Kiyoteru. Ingat ya! Itu grup kalian!"

Beberapa murid menggerutu tidak suka, namun ada juga yang merasa senang, karena mungkin akan dapat melakukan PDKT terhadap orang yang disukainya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita buat?" Tanya Rinto ceria.

"Entahlah…," jawab Len sekenanya sambil memakan pisang yang dibawanya. Rin hanya diam saja sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Rin. Tugas mereka adalah membuat poster bertema 'warna-warni'. Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai kayu di kamar Rin. Ohya, mereka juga memutuskan untuk memanggil masing-masing dengan nama kecil, berhubung semua anggota kelompok ini bermarga 'Kagamine'.

"Ayolah! Kalian ingin membuat apa?" Tanya Rinto lagi masih dengan nada ceria.

"E-Em, ba-bagaimana kalau membuat pelangi?" Tanya Rin pelan mengusulkan. Rinto menoleh kearah Rin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ide yang bagus!" Jeritnya gembira. Sedangkan Len? Hanya diam dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya sambil memakan pisang. Rin hanya mengangguk, mengambil palet dan cat dari lemari di sekitar situ lalu mulai mengisi warna ke palet. Tak lupa ia mengambil air dari westafel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" tanya Rinto mengusulkan. Rin mengangguk pelan sambil melepas kacamatanya. Len juga mengangguk dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Rinto melihat kearah Rin, lalu Len. Memerhatikan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya.

"Wua! Kalau dipikir-pikir! Warna mata kalian sama!" Jerit Rinto sambil menepuk tangannya. Rin dan Len menautkan kedua alisnya binggung, lalu Rin segera melihat kearah mata Len dan Len juga melihat kearah mata Rin.

Biru _Shappire_.

Lalu mereka menatap kearah Rinto lagi dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau sendiri juga biru _Shappire_," ucap mereka kompak. Dan Rinto baru menyadarinya juga akhirnya.

"Ehehe, iya juga ya," ucap Rinto sambil tertawa hambar, "Lebih baik kita mulai membuat posternya sekarang!"

Rin dan Len mengangguk singkat. Mereka pun mulai membuat poster bertema 'warna-warni' tersebut. Selama lima belas menit, tidak terjadi apa pun, tapi…

_CROT!_

"A-Ah! M-Maaf!" Rin kaget saat ia secara tidak sengaja menekan sebuah cat, membuat cat itu keluar dan mengenai Len yang berada di sebelah Rin. Cat itu mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya sedikit terlihat aneh.

"M-Maaaf!" Rin yang takut langsung meminta maaf, tapi Len justru mengambil cat lain dengan kuasnya dan mengecatnya di wajah Rin.

"Sekarang kita impas," ucapnya datar. Rin tidak terima, maka ia pun mengambil cat lain dan langsung mengecatnya di tangan Len.

"Begini lebih baik!" Jerit Rin sambil tersenyum. Len masih belum terima dan mengecat kaki Rin. Dan mereka pun saling mengecat selama beberapa menit hingga wajah, tangan, dan kaki mereka terkena cat dimana-mana.

"Pffttt… Wajahmu…!" Len menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Rin yang sudah belepotan cat. Rin yang kebinggungan pun beranjak ke meja riasnya dan mengambil kaca. Wajahnya kini porak poranda, ada cat biru, pink, putih, dan hitam di berbagai sudut.

Lalu ia melihat kearah Len yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Dan ia juga menyadari kalau wajahnya kini terlihat lucu. Rin pun berusaha menutup mulutnya, agar ia tidak tertawa.

"Wajahmu juga! Pffftt! Lucu!" Ucap Rin sambil memberikan kaca kepada Len. Len terlihat sedikit binggung dan menerima kaca tersebut. Saat melihat wajahnya, Len terlihat agak kaget. Rin yang melihat ekspresi Len, langsung tertawa lepas.

"Bwahahaha! Pfft- Kau lucu, Len!"

Len masih tidak terima ditertawakan Rin. Maka, ia mengambil air cat yang warnanya sudah tidak dapat diketahui dan menumpahkannya kepada Rin. Namun itu tidak menghentikan tawaan Rin. Tak lama kemudian, Len ikut tertawa melihat warna rambut Rin dan wajahnya yang porak poranda.

Dan mereka berdua tertawa lepas, meninggalkan Rinto bersih kinclong tanpa noda yang kini sedang mengerjakan proyek yang seharusnya dikerjakan mereka bertiga.

"Bukannya bantuin malah main-main," mungkin itulah kalimat yang ada di pikiran Rinto sekarang.

"Eh! Rinto masih bersih ya? Kita dandani juga yuk!" Dan dengan ajakan dari Rin, Len mengangguk dan mulai mengambil cat lagi dengan kuasnya. Sedangkan Rinto? Sudah berusaha lari keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan wajah pucat pasi. Namun Len dan Rin sudah memojokan Rinto di pintu.

_CRESS!_

Rin dan Len pun mulai 'mendandani' wajah Rinto. Rinto hanya bisa melindungi diri dengan tangannya. Dan saat mereka selesai, mereka tertawa lepas melihat 'maha karya' mereka. Rin pun memberikan cermin kepada Rinto untuk melihat dirinya sendiri. Rinto terlihat terkejut saat melihat wajahnya yang kini penuh warna.

Namun ia ikut tertawa, sejujurnya, ia merasa wajahnya juga lucu. Yah… Rinto kan memang tidak mudah marah. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa, hingga secara tidak sadar, mereka telah memperdalam ikatan persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

_Rinto yang ceria dan easy-going._

_Len yang cool dan tsundere._

_Rin yang pemalu namun perhatian._

_-Inilah awal dari kisah cinta yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga-_

_._

Alicia: Yow! Lama ngak updet ya! Alice berusaha ngak men-diskon fict-fict Alice… Kecuali jika review + ide tidak memadai ._. #plak… AH! **MIKAI MULAI CHAP DEPAN!** *teriak2 gaje*

Reina: Ini balesan reviewnya~!

.

**-Aki Yuki Haru**

Iya :3 Sudah terlihat sepertinya XD

Arigatou! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kireina Yume**

Iya, ini sudah Alice coba updet lagi :3

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Ada atau ngak ya…? #Alicedigampargaberitahu

Teehee, ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Yap! Yukari balas dendam!

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review! XD

**-Arrow-chan3**

Iya… Banyak. Tapi dulu di kelas Alice lebih banyak, murid barunya kalau ga salah ada 6 ._.

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-xkagaminex**

Ehehe, kalau fantasy Alice suka buat, soalnya seru! #plak

Mikai-nya baru muncul di chap depan… Soalnya sejujurnya Alice kurang ke-MiKai, biasanya RinLen, tapi MiKai nanti partnya juga banyak kok X3

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kagamine Ririka**

Em… Mungkin mulai… Chap 5 atau mungkin ada slight di Chap 4… Soalnya Chap depan itu Alice fokusin ke MiKai.

Arigatou sudah me-review :3

**-Crystal Akane**

Akanee! *balas peluk Akane*

Iya pasti, sudah kelihatan itu ;3

Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Akane sudah me-review! X3

**-mikicnc**

? E-Eh! Ha'iii! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

.

Chap selanjutnya… Mungkin akan lama karena Alice akan ada UAS. Buat yang sudah baca, fav, fol, ngikutin cerita sampai sini, arigatou gozaimasu!

Mind to review?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
